


blood

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: 🏹arrowverse🏹 [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dialogue Light, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, felicity gets stabbed with a pen, only slightly/mild, when does this take place? I dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: Felicity attempts to wake Oliver from a nightmare and as a result, gets stabbed with a pen.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: 🏹arrowverse🏹 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065053
Kudos: 23
Collections: Whumptober, Whumptober 2020





	blood

**Author's Note:**

> This could have been yesterday's fic but I did write it for the 'bloody hands' prompt. Enjoy?

In hindsight, Felicity knew that she shouldn’t wake Oliver up from a nightmare but she had been more than half-asleep at the time so her judgement wasn’t at its best.

One moment, she’s trying to wake Oliver up, the next she feels a sharp pain her arm and she looks down to seed that the archer had stabbed her with a pen. Stabbed with enough speed and force to break skin and create a decent wound that was already bleeding not-so-sluggishly.

Only when Felicity stupidly touches it with a finger, getting the red liquid on her hand and drawing more pain forward, does Oliver actually register  _ what  _ he had done. 

He curses under his breath and starts apologizing.

“Oliver,” she interrupted. “It’s not your fault, I  _ know  _ not to wake you up from a nightmare but I did so this is entirely on me,” Felicity told him.

The archer doesn’t say anything but for the next few days, he stays a good distance away from her both during the day and at night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hah, I can't end fics, oh well.


End file.
